customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elmo Saves Christmas 1997 Aired on PBS (May 5, 1985)
(The next day, a bird comes with a couple letters in its mouth to Jessica) * S.D. Kluger's Voice: Well, more and more letters came to Kris from the children. Jessica would gather them together and then give them to the animals, who would deliver them. * (Jessica takes the letters and hands them to a bunny, who jumps all the way to the workshop and then gets in, handing Kris one of them) * S.D. Kluger's Voice: And Kris, well, being the nice guy he was, he just couldn't turn anybody down. * (That night, Kris, holding a sack of more toys, returns with Topper to Sombertown, and he keeps trying to open each door, but alas, he can not, as they are all locked) * S.D. Kluger's Voice: But this time, he found all the doors were locked. * (The one house he is currently at has a fogged-up window. He goes to said window, and wipes it to see who is inside) * S.D. Kluger's Voice: Now there was one special toy he just had to deliver. * (He sees a sleeping little girl named Susie in her bed) * S.D. Kluger's Voice; Susie, the tiny little girl, who was very sick, had asked Kris for a toy Noah's Ark. * (Kris looks mournful, not knowing how he will ever bring her what she asked for) * S.D. Kluger's Voice: Kris just couldn't disappoint her. * (Then Topper starts honking and jumping) * Kris: Topper, csendes! What is this? You have an idea how to get into the house, but not through the door? * (He keeps honking repeatedly, while pointing up) * Kris: Up? The heavens? * (He shakes his head no) * Kris: The moon? The stars? * (He shakes his head again, and Kris spots a chimney on the house's roof) * Kris: The chimney? * (Topper honks again, meaning yes) * Kris: Go down the chimney? * (Topper kisses him on the cheek) * Kris: Great idea. * (Then he climbs up the drainpipe with the penguin on his back. Once they are on the roof, Kris is ready to jump down into the chimney) * Kris: Well, here goes. * (He jumps in, before slightly peeking out, covered in soot, going back down) * S.D. Kluger's Voice: And that's how he started going down chimneys. * (Topper peeks down the chimney) * Boy's Voice: Oh, now I understand. * (The penguin sees his friend climbing back up after leaving Susie her toy) * Kris: That's fun, what a great job I had. * (He laughs as he climbs out, while Topper honks happily) * Kris: C'mon, there's a lot more chimneys to explore tonight. * (The penguin jumps on Kris's shoulder as the young man laughs once more, heading to another roof) * (The next day, after somehow finding out Kris went down chimneys, Burgermeister is in his wheelchair again, frustrated at the toys confiscated from the day before) * Burgermeister: More toys, discovered by the house and the mantelpieces! * (He begins wheeling himself frantically) * Burgermeister: Each house in Sombertown will be searched before dawn. * (Then he kicks a toy soldier with a sword, which unknown to him, lands in his seat and he stands up in his seat) * Burgermeister: If any more toys are found by the fireplace, they will be confiscated and the children severely punished! (shakes fists) So be it! * (However, Burgermeister just goes ahead and sits, feeling the sharp sword, sending him shrieking in pain as he flies upward and lands in his wheelchair, breaking it) * (Sometime later, a squirrel, a bunny and a ferret deliver more letters to Santa, who is outside the workshop) * S.D. Kluger's Voice: But these letters just kept right on coming. * (He reads the letters, getting concerned) * Kris: Doggone it, how can I get the toys to him? They have to had toys! Otherwise their life will be nothing but school and chores and washing their stockings and... * (Then he gets an idea, grinning) * Kris: The stockings...the stockings. * (He writes a message of his own, sealing it an envelope and handing it to the animals) * Kris: Take this to Jessica, she'll know what to warn the children. * (The animals nod as they scamper back to the village) * (That night, Burgermeister, who is using crutches to walk, are marching up towards a house) * Burgermeister: Compañia, halt! * (Burgermeister knocks on the door, and the house's family, the rabbits, open up to let the mayor and his soldiers in) * Burgermeister: Search the premises! If you find so much as one marble or half a jack, arresten mi casa! * (The concerned family clears the road for them to search) * Burgermeister: Marchen! * (The soldiers and Grimsby search just about everywhere with great speed, except for the stockings) * Grimsby: We can't find anything here, Burgermeister. * (The mayor smirks in satisfaction) * Burgermeister: Good, very good, no toys, (glances at a hung stocking) nothing but drying stockings as is proper. Ha ha! About face! Forward, march! * (He begins jumping out of the house with Grimsby and the soldiers following) * Burgermeister: Hup, hup, hup, hup, hup, hup! * (As they are gone, the father, Saul, sighs in relief) * Saul: Thank heaven there were no toys. * (Of course, the children, Rebecca, Cody and Marty, notice some toys inside the stockings and joyfully run to them, to the concern of Saul and the mother, Serena. The three siblings take the stocking down and dumping out the toys left in them) * S.D. Kluger's Voice: And that's how he started leaving presents in stockings. * (The next day, all the children play with their toys in town, as Burgermeister and his manservant just happen to be out for a stroll, with the semi-recovered Burgermeister using his cane to walk. Needless to say, he is outraged at this sight of playing as well) * Burgermeister: (outraged) MORE TOYS?! But how?! * (He absent-mindedly jabs his cane on his bandaged foot, making him shout in pain) * Burgermeister: Blast it! On my-- * (He jumps in discomfort as he holds his foot) * Burgermeister: I will do what I should've done a long time ago, I will set a trap for that bothersome Kringle! His next visit to Sombertown will be his last. * (Unknown to the two, Jessica is in her home, listening to Burgermeister, as she gasps) * Jessica: Oh dear, I must warn Kris. * (She leaves for the Kringles' home) * (That evening, she eventually makes it there, with the family all sitting around a fire to warm themselves, and Winter is sitting nearby) * S.D. Kluger's Voice: It was too late, however, Kris had already left with his toys. * (The schoolteacher turns to a depressed Winter) * Jessica: Oh, Mr. Warlock! * Warlock: Winter, please. * Jessica: You must help me stop Kris. Please, use your magic. * Winter: Oh, alas, I've been disenchanted, (sheds tears) I have no more powers. (choking up) I can't even do card tricks. * Jessica: Oh, that's horrible. What have we done? * Voice: Nobody is going to do anything! * (They all turn around to see most of the guards and Grimsby there) * Grimsby: You are all under arrest for defying the law and making toys, and for being an accomplice to public enemy number one, Kris Kringle. * (The Kringles and Winter are forced to raise their hands in surrender) * Guard Captain: La calabozo! * (Well, the guards and Grimsby lead the prisoners away, while Jessica is saddened by this, watching fearlessly) * S.D. Kluger's Voice: Así que las cosas no están bien, mientras tanto en Tierra Sombria. * (In Sombertown, Kris appears in one of the houses' fireplaces, and is surprised to see Burgermeister, entirely recovered, and the rest of the guards there, waiting for him) * Burgermeister: Stop! You are under arrest! * Kris: No fair! * (He is about to retire up the chimney) * Burgermeister: (points at window) Wait, look! * (He looks and sees Topper being caught by the guards. Then Kris gets out and holds out his wrists) * Kris: (glumly) What have I done? You saved me. * (The mayor slaps some cuffs onto his prisoner's wrists) * Burgermeister: Ha ha ha! To the dungeon! * (He and the guards lead Kris out of the house. The next morning, all the toys are thrown into a pile of the town square, and the children, who have been forced to come behind the guards, are all witnessing that Burgermeister is about to start a bonfire, with the toys as a kindling. Grimsby, although not feeling that this is right, hands Burgermeister a torch) * Burgermeister: Children of Sombertown, you will never, ever play again! * (He sets the pile on fire, burning all the toys, and the children all weep, for their one fact of happiness is gone)